The Jewel Thief
by blue c 84
Summary: Set after Lardner's Ring. The Sheriff receives jewels from the new sheriff of Winchester just to have it stolen from him. There is a jewel thief in town... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

The Jewel Thief

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic-- set sometime after Lardner's Ring-- because that was when this was written and absolutely lost in the realm of google documents for weeks. Until today when I found it again.

--Sherwood Forest--

"The boy is good." Djaq said breaking the silence.

Little John nodded in agreement adjusting his thick cape to protect him from the slight breeze that was blowing. It was not winter yet but Nottinghamshire had been enveloped in a layer of thick white snow that it almost looked peaceful. It looked almost holy. Almost. Right in front of them was the exact proof that snow was just natural white wash. The Saracen and the giant had been checking the animal traps they had laid out a few days before when they heard metal clashing on metal on the nearby road. Concerned that it might be one of their own, they decided to investigate by a hill overlooking the road. To the pair's relief, no one from the gang was involved. But it did involve three armed outlaws, one lone unarmed traveler, and their horses. To their surprise, one of the outlaws had already fallen with his own barbed staff lying bloody beside him. They've come just in time to see a second man fall from a thrust inflicted by one of his companions as the boy dodged out of harms way. The boy had picked up the dropped sword as the his last attacker retrieved his sword from its bloody sheath to attack. The two had crossed swords numerous times with the much larger man getting more frustrated with each swing that didn't meet flesh and he growled in anger when the blows cut through the air.

Little John watched on. The boy couldn't be might be only slightly taller than his companion but with a slightly smaller frame. To his amazement, the boy was not only skilled, but he was fast and silent. While the brute yelled, screamed and growled in the attempt to scare the traveler into defeat, his black and white clothed and hooded opponent was quietly parrying and jumping out of harms way before landing most of his attacks which infuriated him more.

After what seemed like hours, the outlaw swung his sword in an effort to slit his enemy's throat. But it had met nothing but air. The boy had ducked and backhandedly swung his borrowed sword to man's left knee. The man howled in pain as he fell on his knees from the blow. The boy was quick to be back on his feet, turning on his own axis. Then used that energy to force the pommel of the sword to the man's temple completing his movement to be upright again. The outlaw fell face first to the snow.

Djaq saw the boy sigh and throw the sword away before heading to his horse. She eyed the traveler as he picked up his large bag and slipped it over his head and arm. "He probably has clothes and money in that bag." She pointed out.

Little John looked at the girl unsure if the cold had gotten to her head. The Saracen met his gaze. "It is cold." She replied. "There are more starving people now because they have not prepared for this weather. If we do not get him now, we will lose our chance." She reasoned. She saw her friend give in with a shrug.

"Let's go." Little John sighed. The two outlaws revealed themselves from their hiding place and went downhill cautiously. They saw the boy shake his head and ignore them. Instead, he proceeded to check his horse and another bag tied to the saddle.

Djaq brandished her sword like she was accustomed to. "If you tell us the truth, we'll take only a tenth of what you have. If you lie, we'll take it all." She said as calmly as possible. "How much do you have?" She asked.

The boy sighed and turned around to face the two. Little John was right. He was a good inch taller than Djaq. He must be a noble the way he was dressed. The lower half of his face was covered by a black scarf. His cape, gloves, pants and boots were black as well. But the edges of his vest and his sleeves were as white as now. He crossed his arms against his chest. "Interesting." The traveler replied. "I gather you were watching when those three came at me yet you still want what I have. I'm guessing you want money. What do you want money for?"

Little John answered curtly. "For the poor."

The noble nodded but didn't move to give them anything. "Selfless. I do like that." He said more like he was thinking aloud than to the pair before him. "I have thirty five pounds and a few shillings, wine, some dried fish, and a little ham. The is for a family in Locksley but I am sure they will not mind if they get just a little less to help their kind." He said honestly.

The outlaws were caught by surprise. They very rarely encountered a truthful noble. And if they did, it was always suspicious. People did not normally want to be parted with their money. "You'll give us a tenth then?" Djaq asked tentatively.

"Well that would depend if you are lying. It is my turn to ask a question yes? How many are in this ambush besides you two?" The noble said curiously.

"None." Little John answered automatically. He watched the boy shake his head and lower his eyes in disapproval.

"That is exactly how much you're going to get from me." And just as soon as he had said that, two arrows flitted through the air catching the outlaws by surprise. There was a flash of silver. The boy was suddenly crouched a few yards away from where he was leaving two broken arrows in his wake. He unsheathed a second long dagger from his right sleeve. "Liar liar pants on fire." He sang accusingly at the bigger man and the Saracen that had stood frozen in their spot.

"We were telling the truth. See?" Djaq insisted quickly sheathing her sword as a gesture of peace.

"Games, I do not like." John agreed.

"Parfait. Then you will not mind me settling this first." The boy threw one of his daggers off to the trees in the right without warning. "Chestnut, stay." He ordered to his horse.

There was an audible thud that echoed through the forest. "Master! Master!" A familiar voice cried.

Djaq paled visibly and faced Little John who had already started heading for that direction behind the boy. "That sounds like Much." She said with concern.

"Robin." John nodded. The two trailed behind the traveler who trekked the uphill slope with ease. They saw Much yell and charged with his sword once the boy was his view. The boy merely deflected the blow with his dagger, took a quick step closer to Much, caught their friend's collar and pulled him off balance in one swift motion. Much tumbled down the hill slope just to be helped back up by John and Djaq.

"There is a level of stupidity charging downhill!" They heard the boy say as he moved forward without looking back.

"Robin... we must hurry!" Much said. The three urgently climbed further uphill until they reached where the traveler had stopped. They saw Robin lower his fists as the traveler started laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Much asked going slowly around the boy to be beside his master. Robin shrugged in confusion.

The boy sheathed the dagger back underneath his sleeve, took off his scarf and hood revealing himself to the leader of the outlawed gang. "Locksley! Monsieur Much!" He greeted cheerfully. In fact, too cheerfully even for a boy.

Much quickly took a good look at the boy's features as the boy tousled his straight raven hair to one side.It was long enough to be tied back but not long enough to be tied back neatly. What couldn't be tied back fell in layers against his sun kissed complexion. The boy's eyes were a hazel with hints of dark green. His voice had an accent. He was no doubt English yet there was a hint of something else. He looked and sounded familiar enough but it has been five years since they saw each other last and the boy was not a boy the last time they parted ways. "Lady Evangeline Stone from Cornwall." He greeted breathlessly and shocked as they exchanged friendly hugs.

"I'm sorry about tossing you downhill but I did not know it was you who charged. I can not have you injure me can I?" She apologized as they separated.

Robin came forward with his arms wide open. "You broke my bow Eva. Again." He said before they exchanged hugs. When they separated, he handed her back the dagger that had wedged on the wood of his bow. She sheathed it under her other sleeve automatically hiding it from view.

"You tried to shoot me Monsieur. Again. We are even. Exactly like five years ago." She replied in turn. " So, you are an outlaw now." She stated tilting her head to one side in amusement.

"And you're a boy." Robin pointed out. "This makes me feel like I have to re-introduce myself." He joked. Robin held out his right hand. "I am Robin Hood, outlaw of Sherwood."

Evangeline Stone shook the man's hand. "Leigh Thornton, thief of Hampshire." She grinned. "Well, specifically Winchester." She added with a small bow. The outlaws were speechless for once. "I'm heading to Locksley to have a specific box made by Monsieur Dan Scarlett. Do you want to come with and annoy whoever has taken your house?" She said adjusting the strap of her bag.

"I don't know how to say this to you Eva--" Robin scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"Dan Scarlett is dead." Djaq finished for him. She watched as their visitor turned to face her in shock. Then her gaze went to Robin and Much who were trying to avoid her questioning eyes.

The girl ran her fingers through hair as the truth settled in. "Merde." She cursed under her breath.

--


	2. Chapter 2

The Jewel Thief pt. 2

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic

-- Nottingham Castle--

"Gisbourne!" A call echoed through the castle.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne marched to the great hall a little more agitated than usual. It was the weather. If people thought that thefts and atrocities were bad when it was warm, they were wrong. The cold was when the poor create the most atrocities. They break in houses and stores at every opportunity to steal food because they haven't stored enough to get them through the cold months. Fires sometimes get out of hand in the town streets because people had made them too big just to keep warm. Then there were the pickpockets, drunks, and general mischief makers to keep all the guards busy all the time. But this weather this early has made everything worse. People thought it was an omen.

He turned around to his companions just before he pushed the door open. "Do not come in until I tell you to." He ordered. "We don't know what mood he's is in." He said grimly. "Allan, don't let him out of your sight." He said motioning to their visitor before he entered the hall.

"Right, Sir Guy." He heard before he closed the door.

He turned and quickly went to the end of the table across where the sheriff was lounging with his feet up while looking out the window. "Good day Sheriff. You called?" He said politely.

"What's so good about the day Gisbourne? I'm bored." The sheriff replied wryly without giving his lieutenant a passing glance. "Everything is just white like sugar cake. My teeth are starting to ache from the sweetness." He clapped his hands in delight like he had just remembered something. He took his feet off the table and faced his man. "Don't we have any hangings today?" He asked with a small grin in his face.

"No Sheriff. You hanged them all yesterday." Sir Guy answered. "But if you are bored, you probably be happy to know that in two days some silver is "

The lieutenant didn't have time to finish his sentence because the Sheriff was already showing his disinterest by waving his hand. "La di dah di dah. Silver is so 11th century. Are you sure you don't have anyone else to hang?"

"Not unless you want to hang the new Sheriff of Winchester's messenger who won't give the message to anyone else but you." Sir Guy replied.

The Sheriff stared expectantly at Gisbourne for a full second. " Oh? From Winchester?? Come on Gisbourne, don't be a tease. Where is he?"

"Allan! Bring him in!" Gisbourne ordered.

Allan-a-Dale gave the messenger a slight push through the door. "Go on now. Off you go." He unconvincingly encouraged.

The messenger took a deep breath before proceeding. He untied a small black velvet bag from his belt and placed it on the table right in front of the man. "Lord Winchester said it was a gift of friendship, my Lord Sheriff." He said. He gave a deep low bow of respect before leaving the room.

The Sheriff's eyes flickered with delight as he untied the silver string. "Do you know what this is Gisbourne? Do you know what this is?" He said excitedly as he shifted the contents around with his index finger.

"Gold?" Gisbourne guessed unenthusiastically.

"A clue: No. I don't like the tone in your voice Gisbourne. Are you bored with gold? Would you be happier if they were small little Marian dolls you can take along in your pocket everyday?" He replied looking up from the bag. "Gold?" He mimicked. He saw Guy's right hand man smirk.

"Not being funny Guy, but a bag that small couldn't be much gold." Allan commented.

The Sheriff grinned suspiciously at him. "Exactly. That's because it's not gold." He lifted one small polished blue gem up to catch the light. The gem sparkled in his fingers. The other two eyed the gem impressively. "You're right, Gisbourne. Today is a good day."

--

-- Outlaw's Cave--

Will Scarlet slid downhill to the foot of the cave. Camp has been moved from their little spot in the forest to the cave due to the cold and wet snow. It was an obvious move to do. Once it had started snowing heavily, the camp's wooden frame couldn't handle the weight of the snow on top any longer. And if they had melted the snow, the camp would stick out of the forest like a sore thumb not to mention wet. They might as well have invited the Sheriff over for tea.

He spotted Djaq first who was tending the fire alone outside with the firewood she had gathered. There was an extra horse resting and laughter echoing out of the cave. He looked at the Saracen girl slightly confused. "Hello Djaq. Did I miss something? Marian here?" He asked going past her heading for the cave.

"No." Djaq answered as she continued to line the fire area with rocks so it wouldn't spread. "But there's lady from Cornwall who wanted to go to Locksley."

Will paused for a second trying to decipher if he heard that statement right. It wasn't what Djaq said but how she said it. He had detected a slight annoyance in her voice but shook it away. He must have heard it wrong but he wanted to check just in case. "A lady from Cornwall wanting to go to Locksley? Are you talking about Evangeline Stone?" He asked turning to face her back. The girl stayed oddly silent but Will was sure he had said it aloud. "You alright Djaq?" He asked heading towards her.

But before the Saracen could answer, the people inside the cave started filing out with Little John heading the group. "We have a guest waiting for you." He said briefly as he passed by with a sack of food in his arms for their drops.

He heard her before he saw her. "Will Scarlett!" She greeted even before she came out of the cave. "I'm so sorry about your father. I would have come and helped if I knew." She said.

Will couldn't help but smile when he heard the familiar odd way she pronounced his name. The two exchanged a friendly hug. "Lady Eva," he looked at her from head to toe once, "what happened? Why do you look like a boy?" He asked confused.

"It is a long story." She answered with a wide grin. "Although, I need you to make me a special lock box. I've brought new tools, payment and food for you Scarletts. But Robin over here..." She gave the leader a side-ward glance.

Robin placed an arm around the girl. "Robin here thinks the poor can benefit from it." He finished for her. "In fact, why don't you come with us to the drops and see for yourself where your 'payment' will go and talk shop later. It might just turn you from petty thief to-"

"The Poor's Avenger? You? No, thank you. I do my good deeds a different way." The girl shrugged the arm away. "I do not need the attention." She headed towards her own horse and swung a light bag on. "Besides, there is a rumour I need to- what is that word in English-" She paused for a second. "To ascertain. In Nottingham." She finished with a grin. "Now, if any of you gentlemen or lady would want to point me to the right direction, I will be on my way and will see you later."

"I'll show you." Much offered. "I need to come back and cook after anyway."

"Parfait, Monsieur Much. You can tell me stories along the way." She turned back to the rest of the outlaws and bowed slightly before the two were completely out of sight.

Robin grinned as he faced his outlaws rubbing his hands together. "Alright gang, let's do some drops. Will, you're with me. Little John and Djaq don't forget to cover your tracks. Back here right after." He nodded. "Let's help the poor, shall we?"  
--

-- Nottingham Castle--

Evangeline Stone watched the main castle from her seat beside a tavern window. She had been observing the guards' movement for the better part of the hour and decided that now was as good a time as any to stop watching and move. She gave the girl that served her drink a few more shillings for her drink. The girl glanced back at her giggling, undoubtedly thinking that she was a boy. She let a smile of satisfaction show in her face. She had always found it funny that people can't tell that she was a girl. But she was always relieved that her alter ego, Leigh Thornton, has not been discovered yet. She put her hood and scarf on before she set out into the cold and towards the castle.

It was funny. Much had told her how they always needed some way of getting in but she found that it was only down to timing and location. It was even easier in Nottingham because the market and town area extended until castle's outer curtain which was easy enough to climb with some rope and a small branch to lodge in between the ridges. The guards pacing in their part of the curtain never even saw her as she disappeared down the stairs of one outer tower just before they faced her. The castle's inner curtain was just the same. She picked a different side of the castle-- the main living area-- with a slightly open window then timed her climb and checked the occupant of the room before sliding in.

She swung her legs inside the room but stayed a moment sitting at the window sill. She found the occupant fast asleep snoring when she came to stand at the foot of the bed. She grinned at her plush surroundings. "Not bad. But first..." She grinned underneath her scarf as she silently brandished a small dagger from her side and rope from her bag. She put the rope through the ring pommel of her daggers and tied a knot. She threw that end out the window using the dagger as weight and tied the free end on the empty flag pole a few feet away from the window. The she turned and looked at the room again looking for where anything could be hidden easily without being to obvious. Her eyes wandered from the wooden divider, dresser and even to the stone floor. She crossed her arms and stared at the picture framed against the wall and back at the Sheriff. She rolled her eyes in disbelief as she slowly stole the key from the underneath the Sheriff's hand. The Sheriff shifted slightly from his pillow. She quickly swung the the frame open unsurprised by the sight of the safe. She quickly returned the key to the sheriff once the safe was unlocked.

She shook her head at the contents. There were a lot of papers and several coin bags. "Not what I'm looking for but one less will not hurt him." She took one of the coin bags sliding it inside her bag immediately. She saw a glimmer in the far corner from a silver string and quickly grabbed the small black bag with a sigh. She silently closed the safe and the frame and sat on the window sill for a moment just staring at the small bag. She didn't need to open it. She knew what it was. She had been looking for it after all.

Her head shot up when the door to the room suddenly opened. A man clad in black came in with a familiar face right behind him. "I'm sorry my Lord but the messenger...

"It's him! The thief! Leigh Thornton!!!" The messenger yelled pointing at the window.

"Hello, Winchester slave." Eva greeted with a bow. She dangled the small bag just to show what she had stolen. "Goodbye Winchester slave." She said putting one foot on the window sill.

The sheriff sat up fully awake at the onset of the messenger's panic. He grabbed his keys by sheer habit. "Gisbourne! The jewels!" He pointed as the thief jumped out of the window. The sheriff and his lieutenant rushed to the window just to see a rope dangling from the flag pole to the ground below but nothing else. The sheriff faced his lieutenant angrily. "I want those jewels back Gisbourne and I want to see that thief hanged." He demanded grabbing his underling by the collar.

"Allan! Round up the guards." Gisbourne ordered. Alan rushed out of the room in an instant.  
--

Marian heard the commotion inside the castle. The knock on her door was expected. She opened the door to let Guy of Gisbourne inside. "Sir Guy, what is happening?" She asked surprised.

Sir Guy entered the room and went to check every corner. "A thief called Leigh Thornton from Winchester just stole something from the Sheriff." He said looking behind the room's divider. "Looks like he isn't here Marian." He said once he was convinced that the lady was the only one in the room. "I'm sorry for the intrusion."

"What did he steal?" She asked curiously.

Sir Guy stopped at the doorway. "The sheriff's jewels." He answered curtly. "Marian, I want you to stay in your room. Call a guard if you see him. This man is dangerous. According to the Lord Winchester's messenger, this Leigh Thornton kills anyone in his way including those who just happen to be there by chance." He gazed at Lady Marian with concern.

Lady Marian nodded. "I will, Sir Guy." She answered and with that reply, the black knight took one last look at the Lady of Knighton before he closed the door. "Later." She added heading towards her closet. She fastened the lock on her cape, pulled on her hood and slipped out her door losing herself to castle ruckus.  
--


	3. Chapter 3

The Jewel Thief pt 3

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic  
--

-- Outlaw's cave--

The outlaws sat around the fire inside the cavern that they've made into their main living area tired and dejected. The lovely smell of whatever Much had been mixing inside the pot did not help their mood. Much couldn't stand the silence any longer. The more he watched Will whittle away beside the pile of firewood or Djaq coming in and out of the cavern or heard his master's bow string thwang without any arrows, the more he thought he was going crazy.

Much placed the large laddle down. "Is anybody going tell me what happened or do I have to talk it out of you lot?" He asked.

Little John crossed his arms. "Not enough food or money." He answered.

"There's usually never enough food or money but we always do what we can to help." Much replied quickly taking a small sip off the stew with his laddle.

Djaq shook her head. "There were just more people at each drop needing food, medicine and money. There were never that many people before." She took a passing glance at Much's stew then disappeared out of the cavern again.

Much looked around at his comrades then back at his stew. "You can't be serious." He said dumbfounded. "You can't be guilty about eating. If you don't eat, you'd starve. If you starve you die. I'd like to see you help the poor when you're dead." He called out to wherever Djaq was. Much faced his oddly quiet master. "We can buy more food tomorrow for them can't we? The money Lady Eva had should be enough to add on today's drop."

"Much." Robin said standing from his seat. "Eva's money was in today's drop." He stated grimly.

The cook's jaw dropped. "All thirty five pounds?!" He exclaimed. "Surely--"

"That girl cannot be trusted." Djaq said suddenly cutting off Much in mid sentence.

Will looked up from the wood he was whittling for the first time. "What?" He said. "Do you have any proof? I'm sorry Djaq, but she used to visit Locksley every year with her uncle and cousin since she was five. They get boxes from me dad. They even helped us pay taxes once or twice."

Djaq just kept a quiet rebellious stare as she sat down beside Little John. Robin walked towards her waving Much's comment away. But before he could get a word in, a hooded figure entered the cavern.

"I thought you'd be here." Marian said as she pulled her hood away. The snow that had gathered fell to the cavern floor. She watched when Robin's eyes took notice of her forest green dress and yellow corset. She ran her fingers through her loose curls as she looked down to the floor slightly embarrassed that he had done so.

A boyish grin was starting to form. "Are we that predictable now? Well, we'd have to do something about that now don't we gang?" Robin asked.

"Why don't you warm up by the fire?" Little John suggested.

Marian shook her head. "I have to get back soon. They might check my room again and I've told Guy I'd stay put until they've put the castle back in order." She said. "There's a shipment of silver coming day after tomorrow. I thought to let you know." She said quickly turning around to leave.

Robin gave her a look of disbelief. "Hang on, hang on. What's happened at the castle that you need to leave?"

"A thief called Leigh Thornton has stolen jewels from the Sheriff." Marian answered as she watched Robin come closer.

Robin smiled. "Not bad. Good for him."

"Robin, don't applaud him." Marian said a little bit too seriously for the gang's liking. "Lord Winchester's messenger said that this man has killed even the passers by that were in his way before. He's not in the same league as us." She reasoned.

Robin looked between Marian and Djaq. Both looked at him with the same furrowed- brow expression. "Little John? Much? Will? What do you think?" He asked the other three lads behind him. Will simply shrugged his indecision.

"The other outlaws did not deserve death. You were there." Little John stated looking at the fire.

Will stopped whittling for a second. "Well those outlaws did look like they wanted to kill her. What else could she do?" He defended the absent girl.

"What do you mean her?" Marian asked slightly confused. She watched as Robin gave Will a warning glance. "Robin," she said, "what did Will mean by her? Do you know who this person is?"

Robin sighed. "Do you remember little Evangeline Stone?"

"From Cornwall? The one who's uncle went to the Holy Land with you?" Marian watched her fiance nod. "Why yes. She's not much older than Will's brother right? She was here close to three years ago with her cousin before he left for the Holy Land."

"She is Leigh Thornton." Robin revealed.

Marian's eyes widened in disbelief. She was about to say something but the alarm rang. Robin gave her a shrug. "Duty calls." He said. "Come with us? We're heading the same way." He invited with a sly grin.

--

-- Sherwood Forest--

Djaq couldn't believe what she was seeing. The alarm was set off but the person wasn't harmed by the trap. In fact, the rope that even caught Marian in the past was dangling empty above a familiar horse. By the time she saw the rider sitting on rock by the side of the road unscathed, she had already seen Marian get out of the place she was hiding from leading her horse along to be by the gang's side. To her surprise, Evangeline was not in boy's clothing anymore. Although the cape remained, the scarf that hid half her face was gone. Instead, she was wearing a rather long black dress with a white corset. A silver hair ornament held her hair back more neatly than the tie had previously yet some still fell to frame her face.

"You've changed!" Robin teased putting the arrow he had readied back to its holder.

"How did you not get tangled up?" Much asked the patiently sitting girl who was taking a sip off her flask.

"I cut the rope before it pulled me off." She answered with a cheerful smile. "I'm sorry for setting off your trap but I do not remember how to get back and this was the only way I knew to find you all..." She trailed off guiltily. Then her eyes stopped at the person standing beside the gang's leader. "Lady Marian of Knighton?" She moved off her rock to embrace the older girl.

"Evangeline." Marian greeted in the same welcoming manner. "I heard you stole from the Sheriff today." She said.

The girl gave them all a mischievous smile. "I did." She reached in her bag and tossed a money bag to Robin. "Some gold from the Sheriff's room." She reached in her bag again. This time she pulled out a small sack slightly larger than the one with the gold. She threw it to Much. "Ham. You still like ham yes?"

"Oh yes. Very much." Much replied staring at what he held quite amazed. Robin crossed his arms and tried to hide a chuckle.

"Bread" Evangeline pulled out two round loaves of bread and gave them to Little John. "From the castle kitchen." She bowed slightly at the outlaws.

"And the jewels?" Djaq asked unamused by the thief's gifts. To her comrades' suprise, she walked right in front of the thief with a stern expression on her face.

Will placed one hand on the Saracen's shoulder. "Djaq, let it go." He said gently.

"No it is alright. All girls like the sparkles." Evangeline said quickly.

The thief took a step away from the outlaw for good measure before taking the small black bag from her large bag. She handed it to Djaq who quickly untied the knot and spilled some of its contents onto her hand. Djaq stared between the various sized and coloured polished jewels and thief. "This could feed the villages far past winter." She said in a hush tone.

To their suprise, Evangeline shook her head with all her previous humour gone from her face. "No. I need that back." She replied. "What happens to those jewels is not yours to decide. My friend gave those to his lover a year and three quarters ago as her dowry. But an army of assassins-- just like those that thought I was easy prey this morning when we crossed paths-- they were ordered to take her village prematurely by the Black Knights. They attacked while every one was a sleep. She died that night and those were lost. Those are to be returned." She said lowering her gaze to the ground.

Djaq watched the girl as she placed the jewels back into the bag. "In exchange for that box you want then?" She proposed.

Evangeline's eyes flashed with anger. "I need them both." She said with a hint of exasperation.

"Djaq." Little John called out warning the girl that she's nearly stepping out of bounds with her inquiry.

"But what is it for? It cannot be that important if you would not trade it for jewels." The Saracen's questioning continued.

"Djaq what are you doing?" Robin quickly pulled his comrade back behind him. He moved forward with both hands on the air as an apology. "Eva, I am sorry. Her opinions are hers alone."

But the girl had already started moving backwards slowly not hearing a word Robin had said. She focused on the other outlaw instead. "If you must know, I have been traveling with the Black Knight's only copy of their plans for the southern ports. I am trying to warn the nobles what could happen to their people when assassins take over-- to make provisions of some sort if necessary. It is ridiculous to travel with a ledger so important without some sort of fail safe in case it gets stolen from me. And my best friend from Anjou designed me one in a form of a box. Is that important enough for you?" She said insulted by their suspicion. She grabbed the black bag from Djaq's hand swiftly that the Saracen did not even notice until the weight was gone. "I did not know that the jewels existed until recently and vowed to personally get them back. If you want the jewels that badly, you have to fight me for them." When she saw that Djaq had not moved from her position she nodded." You have made the correct choice." She said with her tone filled with venom. She headed for her horse.

"Eva, come on now. Djaq was just being careful. We've had traitors..." Much said gently walking after the upset girl.

Evangeline opened the bag that was tied to the horse, took out a thick roll of cloth and placed it on Much's hands. "Part of being called a traitor is that they were innocent before proven guilty. I was guilty before anything else." She said bitterly. "Those are for Will. I will be off now. Good luck against the Sheriff." She gave him a small smile as she mounted her horse. And in less than a second, her horse had galloped quickly away.

Much handed over the roll of cloth to Will wordlessly. The carpenter quickly unrolled it on top of the snow and bowed his head after seeing the contents. "These are new tools." He picked a chisel up gingerly to inspect it. "Look at the resin in this. These are not from England." He sighed.

"Why would they be?" Marian replied. "She mentioned being back in Anjou... that's the estate her father left for her. She only goes there during the winter months when the trade in Cornwall has died down. But if she's been there already, something must have happened to her Uncle's village."

"Her village must have been in those plans. She knew what was going to happen. She would have evacuated the place before anybody got hurt. That's why she was in Anjou. She took some of them there." Robin's frowned deepened. "The Black Knights are after Leigh Thornton. That explains why she would only have that box made by someone she trusts. But now they know she's in Nottingham." He surmised putting his hands on his hips with his eyes lowered as he thought of possible explanations.

"It's good she's leaving then. They won't be able to catch her here." Will said packing up his new tools.

"Agreed." Robin replied with a dejected sigh. "But we could have copied the plans and sent it to the king to warn him where the danger is. Even if it is just the South." He argued.

Marian tugged on Robin's sleeve so he would turn to her and see the concern in her eyes. "Robin, she's too young for all of this."

"I know." Robin answered.

"Master, she's alone." Much added. "No family. No village in Cornwall. She's left the safety of Anjou. And after today, she must think that she's just lost some friends as well. She must think we're terrible people now. We must do something. We must go after her. To Explain." Much ranted on. "I'll get the horses." He said with a decisive nod.

Robin shook his head. "No. We go back to camp." He ordered. "We've lost this one."

"Robin, she can't be that far off. She just left." Djaq argued.

"No, Djaq. If she does not want to be found, no tracker can find her unless she makes a mistake." Robin said turning to the Saracen in rage. "You obviously do not know Evangeline. Her uncle was a fantastic tracker and crusader. So was her cousin, Tristan. They both raised her because her parents had died of sickness when she was five. She is a friend. We may have just lost a friend." Robin recounted taking a menacing step forward. The girl stood frozen in place. "Nothing else out of you today."

Marian pulled Robin's arm trying to take him away from the Saracen. "Come on Robin. That's enough." She said.

"Nothing." Robin emphasized in a much lower and serious tone before he let Marian take him away.

Djaq stayed a moment longer on her spot just as everyone was heading back to the cave. She saw the disturbed snow settle in the wake of the offended rider. She sighed in dismay as she raised her left hand. On her palm was a polished blue gem just slightly smaller than her thumb. She quickly placed the gem into her pocket when she saw Little John move towards her.

"Let's go." He said to her. She nodded following Little John's footsteps back to the cave.

--


	4. Chapter 4

The Jewel Thief pt 4

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic

-- Nottingham town--

Gisbourne walked slowly across town as his guards ran around checking each house around him. The Sheriff was outraged that they could not find the thief or the jewels that he had ordered each house checked by the guards from top to bottom. Guy stopped walking and eyed his surroundings taking in the details. Someone must know something.

He saw his right hand man Allan- a- Dale come at him shaking his head. "Come on Sir Guy." He started to say, "I'm not being funny but those jewels were stolen yesterday. They could be in the next county by now." He said.

Guy met his gaze steadily. "For all our sake, it better not be. The Black Knights sent an envoy of soldiers today for reasons unknown. The sheriff is not happy." He answered curtly.

"That's an understatement." Allan replied looking around the area himself. "It's always about him isn't it?" He said.

Guy's felt the corners of his lips twitch. If anything, the former outlaw was amusing. He watched as the Allan winced due to the glare of the sun as he watched the dire situation they were both in. If they didn't find those jewels, they might be the next ones to swing to their deaths.

It was then that Sir Guy saw something very peculiar. A small hooded person had just left from talking to a lady. The lady was looking at what was in her hands then broke into tears. The smile on her face told him that these were tears of joy. He eyed the hooded figure moving away and then back to the thankful woman. Then he saw it-- a sparkle of blue under the sun.

"Allan." He called out placing his hand on Allan's shoulder. "That lady has a blue gem. Get it before she leaves." He ordered.

His underling nodded. "Right." He said rushing to the woman.

"Guards!" He called out. The guards around him stopped what they were doing and surrounded him in an instant. "Apprehend that man." He ordered pointing at the direction of the hooded man walking away. The guards moved out immediately. He watched as the man noticed a the guards coming at him. The man started to run. Guy had expected this and he ran after the man himself.

The man threw baskets and items in the way as he dodged the guards' advance. He slid into an alley to exit into another street. But the guards were still on his tail. The man ran on until his hood caught something in the wooden post and revealed his identity.

"The Saracen. One of Hood's men!" A guard yelled out before he tripped on a barrel of spirits rolling out of a tavern nearby. In one quick instant, the fallen guard saw the Saracen grin.

Then he saw something that made him grin. A tall figure in black had appeared out of the alley right ahead of the Saracen. Djaq had tried to stop but slipped on the icy road instead. He watched their leader, Sir Guy of Gisbourne unsheathed his sword pointing it to the now still outlaw while his comrades surrounded Hood's man doing the same.

Allan pushed his way into the inner circle of guards and stood beside Gisbourne. "Here you go Guy. No harm done." He said passing on the gem to his boss. "Who have you got?" He asked looking down. It was then his heart raced in panic at the same time chills rolled down his spine at the sight of his former comrade's stern but pleading eyes. He faced Guy as soon as the shock wore off. "Guy, I'm not being funny but we've got the wrong person here. This isn't Leigh Thornton from Winchester. This is one of the Gang." He reasoned out.

Guy didn't even break his sight off the outlaw. "What is the difference? Hood's men are outlaws too." he answered him. Sir Guy held the jewel to catch the light. "Now tell me, where's the rest?" He demanded.

There was a noise behind them admist the silence. "We found another one watching Sir Guy!" A guard called out. Gisbourne did not look but Allan did. He grimaced at the sight. Three guards had caught Will from a nearby alley. They shoved him into the middle of the circle with Djaq. Allan watched helplessly as Djaq stood up from the ground with swords following his friends' necks.

Gisbourne smiled. "Tell me, do you feel lucky?" He asked. "Because, I certainly do."

--

Little John tore his eyes away from the scene. He took a deep breath gripping his staff tightly in frustration. He opened his eyes again readying himself to take another look at his captured friends when there was a flurry of black and white falling silently to the space right in front of him. He almost smiled at the sight of the girl back in boys clothing.

She took off her hood and loosened her scarf as she raised herself from her crouched position. "I was at an inn yesterday night and noticed that I was missing Mary's favorite gem. I was just heading to the forest to strangle our little Saracen... I'm sorry. That was inappropriate." She motioned at the shouting Gisbourne. "What has happened? Are you alright? Where's Messiers Robin and Much?" She asked in rapid fire succession.

Little John sighed. "Djaq was caught giving the gem away, I think. Will was spotted nearby. Robin and Much have drops at Klun." He quickly summarized. "We have to get them. Now." He said. He watched as the girl's eyes narrowed.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "We can take them, there is no doubt about that. But we can get far too many people involved by accident." She answered while looking down on the busy street. "No. I will go get myself caught with them. You go get Robin and Much." She decided.

"No, we both get Robin and Much." Little John answered defiantly.

"Someone has to be there just in case the Sheriff decide to hang them immediately." She reasoned. The girl took two long daggers from behind her and slipped them into her bag before giving it to a bewildered Little John. "I can not be caught with that bag. It has everything-- the plans, the jewels, Tristan and Uncle Mark's templar daggers, Raoul's box designs-- just everything." She explained with a decisive nod. The girl pulled her hood and scarf back on. She jumped on a few crates beside them to get back on the roof. "Don not worry, I will be fine." She said peering down for the last time before she disappeared.

The large man followed the thief's movements. He couldn't make out what exactly was in the bag when she was naming the items. But with the weight of the bag on his shoulders, he now realizes that he carried with him all she held dear.

--

Gisbourne played with the jewel in between his finger as he rode back to the castle with two prisoners already passed the gates in front of him.. He let a small smile play on his face. If he could get the two outlaws to confess where the rest of the jewels were or where the original thief was, maybe the Sheriff would let him keep this one. He could give it to Marian. She would most definitely be impressed with the glistening jewel.

Then a flash of black and white broke his reverie but was sure that whatever it was barely touched him. He was surprised to see the gem no longer in his possession. He looked up at the source of the flash. There, in a low set snow covered roof, sat the black and white thief holding the gem up for inspection.

"Merci my good man, I have been looking for this. This was stolen from my person yesterday by a Saracen in town. Have you seen the Saracen? I would very much like to torture him." The thief said in a cheerful tone.

"Yours? You stole that from the Sheriff of Nottingham. Consider yourself under arrest, Leigh Thornton." Gisbourne replied. Then he threw his curved dagger at the thief.

To his amazement, Leigh dodged out of the way and landed on the ground a few paces from him. "Well, that isn't nice. But as long as I watch the Saracen suffer, you can try to hit me as much as you want. Try being the keyword" He replied.

Gisbourne rolled his eyes. He saw Allan already sneaking up on the boy from behind with his sword on hand. The thief was still looking up on him expecting him to move. "You're not a very good thief are you?" He said once Allan grabbed the boy backwards with a sword blade against his throat.

"Apparently not." Leigh Thornton replied in the same good humoured fashion. "But really, as long as I get to watch the Saracen hang, I'll be fine." He said.

"Shut up, man." Allan said exasperated. "Just shut up."

--


	5. Chapter 5

The Jewel Thief pt 5

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic

-- Outlaw's cave--

Robin looked around inside the empty cavern. He threw his hands in the air. "Where is everyone?" He asked his friend.

"Drops in Nottingham remember? Surely you remember that you had the three of them go to town." Much said trying to get a fire started so they would waste less of the candle.

Robin gave the cavern walls an uncomfortable expression. "But it doesn't take that long. They should've been here before us." He continued ranting on.

It was then Little John came inside the cave trying to catch his breath. Much gave the man a passing look and turned his attention back to the kindling fire. "See? Little John is back." He smirked. " Don't worry Robin, I'm sure Will and Djaq have just gone for more 'honey'." He said.

"For the last time, they were really going for actual honey. There's no euphemism." Robin replied.

Little John sighed and dramatically placed the bag he was carrying down to the cavern floor catching his friend's attention. The contents of the bag gave off a muffled sound of metal hitting metal. He saw Robin eye the bag.

"Little John, is that Eva's bag?" Robin asked. Little John nodded. "Why do you have her bag?" He asked with more concern in his voice.

Little John shrugged sadly. " She went after Will and Djaq after they got arrested. Left me her bag, she did."

Much paled visibly. "What? But I thought she's left the shire?"

"Djaq stole a gem." Little John answered.

Robin sighed. "And she noticed so she was coming back for it." Robin let out the breath he was holding in. "We have to get them out." He decided quickly reaching for his bow.

--

--Nottingham Castle--

Will quickly went to lean on the bars of his cell when he saw a familiar cross dressing thief being led into another cell across from him. He exchanged shocked looks with Djaq who was contained in the cell beside him. He watched on uncomfortably as the jailer started patting down his friend's body to check for weapons. The jailer took the two long daggers that were kept crossed at her back, the two smaller daggers that hung by her side, and the two hidden on each of her boots. The girl just stared at the ceiling with a smug smile on her face as her arms were raised as the jailer tossed the daggers out of the cell.

The jailer stood up to face the boy. "How many daggers do you have boy?" He asked in disbelief as he started patting down her arms. Suddenly, a small dagger was released by a contraption in her arm and embedded itself on the stone wall. The jailer quickly took a step back and stared at the dagger. He then dislodged the dagger improperly earning him a small cut in his finger.

"Pardon, I forgot about that one." She said trying hard not to laugh. "Here is the other one." She took the last dagger out of her other sleeve and handed it politely to the surprised jailer. "Now, since I have cooperated with you. Can you put me in the cell with the Saracen so I could strangle him? He stole something from me, you see." She asked nicely.

The jailer gave her a wry smile. "You're not trying anything are you boy?" He asked suspiciously. He watched the boy give him an innocent look but made no move to escape. He chuckled when he closed the gate. "I might actually be sorry to see you hang after my meal." He said.

"As long as he goes first and I get to watch, you do not need to be sorry." She said pointing at Djaq. "Have a nice meal jailer!" She heard the jailer laugh before the doors of the dungeon slammed shut.

Will watched curiously as the girl simply took a seat on the floor. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." He asked.

"I did. Then I noticed that Mary's favorite gem was missing which was odd because it was there when a certain outlaw looked at the jewels. So I came back to get it." She answered staring right at Djaq.

Djaq could feel Will's confused gaze without meeting his eye. She simply looked at the empty cell across her instead because she could not meet Evangeline's either.

"Is that true Djaq?" Will slumped down to the floor when his comrade remained silent. "I can't believe it." He said with disbelief.

"How did you know?" Djaq finally asked barely whispering the question.

"Leigh came with me to France one summer to have them cut." Evangline chuckled. "I can not believe I'm about to steal from the Sheriff of Nottingham again. This is going to be fun."

Will looked oddly at the girl just looking at the ceiling in wonder. "Fun? Being stuck here in a cell waiting for either a rescue or a hanging or torture?" Will said in frustration.

"Will?" Evangeline called out playfully. Will watched her reach behind and showed him a set of keys. "This is a rescue."

--

The Sheriff grinned as he played with a blue gem as he sat in the main hall. "And you have that annoying Winchester outlaw behind bars?" He asked.

"Yes my lord." Gisbourne answered.

The sheriff's widened. "And two of Robin Hood's men?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes my lord. According to this Leigh Thornton, Robin Hood's men stole the jewels from him. I've doubled all the guards at every post and ordered the castle to be at lock down. Robin Hood is not going to let two of his own die. When they attempt a rescue we will be ready." He reported.

The sheriff pounded the table in glee and laughed. "Good Gisbourne. Good boy. Finally have your head out of that leper's lap." He grinned. "Apparently, that Leigh Thornton is the one who stole our plans for the southern coast from the old sheriff of Winchester. He's the enemy of the state. That boy is no fool to voluntarily get captured. Triple the guards-- no-- get all the guards back if you have to. The Black Knights are lending us some of their guards as well. Deploy our new plans. And put this boy into isolation. I don't want him getting ideas from Hood's gang." He stood up from his seat and reached for a tooth from one of the skulls lined up in a row. "Do you know how much effort we have to make to redo those plans hm? Each member of the society would have to recall from memory his part of the area or make a new plan altogether. Either way, those plans cannot be exposed. Torture the boy until he tells us where the plans are, then hang him."

"And Hood's gang?" Gisbourn asked.

"Torture Hood's men." The sheriff grinned. "No wait. Let the Saracen watch until she confesses where she hid those jewels. Then we'll hang them both."

Allan quickly moved away from the door of the great wall where he had been listening. He took one look at the view from the window to strengthen his resolve. "Right, then." He said to no one in particular before moving away from door of the great hall.

--

Allan- A- Dale went down the dungeon steps nervously. There were four guards right outside the thick doors. Gisbourne really did double the guards for the night. He knew it was a bad situation but it was about to get worse. He started down the dungeon steps listening to the oddest conversation getting louder as he went down.

"You don't honestly expect us to leave you alone do you?" He heard Will's voice say.

"Yes, I do. I need to go after that gem so I'll stay and distract them off you while you and Djaq escape. It's simple." Said someone he didn't recognize. It must be the one from Winchester.

"Eva, for the love of..." He heard Will start saying but he was promptly cut short. Allan paused for one second. Eva was not the name of the Winchester thief. His name was Leigh Thornton. Something was obviously wrong.

"Will. Your gang cannot be found in league with me. If it were to be discovered that we are friends, the Sheriff of Nottingham will not be the only one chasing you through England. By this time that messenger would have told the sheriff everything." A decisive voice answered. Then all was quiet.

Allan finally turned into the main dungeon hall and saw all three prisoners outside of their cells in a small huddle. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Allan!" Djaq said in surprise. The black knight and the outlaw's eyes met briefly but Allan was quick to break the contact. Will was silent but stepped forward as if to protect the two behind him.

Evangeline crossed her arms with a small smile. "Interesting." She whispered to herself as she quickly met Djaq's gaze then smiled.

"Came to pick us up for torture Allan?" Will asked in a low tone that surprised Evangeline.

Allan shook his head immediately taking a few careful steps forward. "No of course not. I came to unlock both your doors so you can escape once Gisbourne has taken him for torture." He pointed at the person he thought was just a bad pickpocket. "Not being funny, but how did you lot get out?"

"I picked the jailer's pocket." Evangeline admitted with a guilty grin.

Allan just shook his head in disappointment. "I knew that new jailer was dense." He said to no one in particular. "Hold on, so why did you let them out?"

Evangeline shrugged. "Good deed for the day?" She answered playfully.

"What are you doing? Allan can't be trusted." Will said without taking a look back at Evangeline.

"Look, Gisbourne's recalling all guards to the castle just to make sure that he doesn't get away. If the gang isn't smart about this, you'll all get caught. I mean, there's four guards right outside the dungeon." Allan warned.

"Escaping while they take me hostage...I like your plan." Evangeline said looking absently at an empty jail cell.

Will looked at the girl with disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am." She replied still staring absently. "You and Djaq can escape while they take me away. They'll open my door... The way is narrow enough...the stairs... The four guards will come...You guys can get away with the commotion that fills the castle. I can go find Mary's stone. It should not be so bad." She said in an almost trance like state. She suddenly faced Allan. "I will need my daggers and any spare you can get me."

"Djaq, he's a Gisbourne now." Will reasoned with the silent Saracen.

But Djaq simply shook her head and headed back to her cell. "If is really his plan, I doubt he will betray himself." She replied.

--

Much knew there was something wrong when they reached town just to find guards in every corner they turned. The sinking feeling of dread solidified as he met up with Robin and Little John in an alley way beside a tavern. The news was not good. "They know about the stolen plans. The towns people are saying that all the guards have been ordered back to prevent an escape." He said. He bent down slightly to catch his breath.

"Or a rescue." Robin said with a sigh. He watched the town move at a nervous pace. There was no denying it, the guards were everywhere.

Much sighed. "Maybe we should just wait. Little John said Eva went in to rescue them... well, maybe just Will after what Djaq did yesterday. But Eva's been trained by two crusaders. I doubt that she would leave a man behind even if she did steal from her." Much took a deep breath. "Yes, that's what we should do. We should wait. Wait and see what happens."

"Or we can go get some uniforms." Robin suggested facing his comrades with a look Much didn't like at all.

"Master, surely you're joking. If we get caught, we will be done for good." He said with concern.

Robin raised his head to meet Little John's gaze. "What kind of day is it John?" He asked passing him by heading towards the nearest soldier.

"A good day." Little John answered following Robin's stride.

Much rolled his eyes in frustration. He hated that particular answer. "Are you even listening to me?" He called out after the two. "Master!"  
--


	6. Chapter 6

The Jewel Thief pt 6

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic

The dungeons echoed the quick pace of soldiers coming down the stairs. Djaq watched on nervously as the girl sitting silently in the corner of her cell absently twirling and tossing a dagger between her fingers. She finally stowed the dagger in her boot. For the first time since Allan had locked her cell and she had taken a seat, she lifted her head to meet her gaze. Djaq was alarmed with the change of the girl's demeanor. Evangeline had been warm, emotional, childish and playful since they've met only a day before. But the thief she saw now almost uncharacteristically cold and devoid if not for the small smirk on her face.

Five soldiers filed in with Guy of Gisbourne blocking her view of what was going to happen. Djaq took the time to glance at Will. She saw him staring intently at the soldiers angry and frustrated. His hands were balled into a fist and shook slightly from the restraint he was exhibiting. She understood. She had never seen Will as vocal as he was after Allan's visit. He had tried desperately to get Evangeline to change her mind for a few minutes but the young girl just took to playing with her dagger with her head lowered and eyes closed as if she was blocking out the noise. Will fell silent after he realized that he had lost. There was no line of reason that could dissuade the girl from her plan.

"You know, you're not as smart as you think you are Thornton. You have the part of the Black Knights plans and you still just wanted one little gem. Do you really think you can escape the castle alive?" Gisbourne taunted from outside the cell.

"You know, you're not as evil as everyone thinks you are Gisbourne-- Gisbourne is your name right? You would not be asking me for motive if you were a true masochist. Do you really think that doing the Sheriff's bidding would make you great?" She answered in the same tone.

"If you're so eager for torture, then I'd hate to disappoint you." Gisbourne replied unlocking the cell door. "Guards, take him to the torture chamber." He ordered standing back with two other guards.

Djaq caught a glimpse of Evangeline as she pulled on her black hood with one hand. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the menacing figure that Evangeline had suddenly become. She dodged one of the guard's thrusts and stepped into his area using his own force against him. The man was thrown over her shoulder and toppled against his friend. The two guards hit the cell wall and slumped to the ground with the shock of the impact still riveting through their body.

Gisbourne quickly lunged to try to swing the door shut just to find a dagger was lodged in the hinges preventing the door from closing properly. He took a few paces back to be behind his other three guards. "Guards! We need reinforcements!!" He yelled out hoping the guards right outside the dungeons would hear. The three remaining guards charged at her at once with only Gisbourne holding back. To his surprise, he watched the thief disarm one guard and used the pommel of the sword to hit the man's forehead hard enough for his helmet to ring loudly. Her next movement was not wasted as she parried an attack from above by lifting the sword overhead. Then she kicked the man hard on his lower abdomen rendering him to his knees in pain. She ducked as a guard swung a sword from behind, spinning as she went down to gain momentum. At the right time, she swung the sword's flat edge to the man's knee. The man fell but she was lunging upward and forward so that her elbow hit the guard right under his jaw bone. She then hit the last remaining of Gisbourne's original guard on the head with the sword pommel.

Gisbourne brandished his own sword and readied himself as the thief stood right on the doorway of her own cell. "You will not escape this castle alive. Mark my words." He sneered. He watched the thief shrug his comment away silently. "What? No more smart remarks?" He charged.

Djaq watched as Evangeline dropped the sword she was using to reach for the dagger that was preventing the door to close properly. She moved in so counter intuitively that even Gisbourne was surprised when her elbow hit his nose. Gisbourne stumbled backward in confusion. The Saracen watched as the other girl grabbed Sir Guy forward with her knee meeting his stomach. His sword fell to the floor. Sir Guy then wrapped his hands around the girl and charged so that her back would hit the metal mesh of the cell. Djaq saw Will move forward but stop midway with his jaw clenched as the sound of the impact reverberated inside the dungeon.

But the girl remained silent. Instead, she brandished a long dagger from one of her sleeves and drove the ring pommel right at the base of Sir Guy's head. The man loosened his hold on her while growling in pain. The girl pushed the man away slightly. With her free hand, she grabbed Gisbourne's clothes and pushed him to the direction of the open cell door. Guy stumbled backwards. Before he could get his bearings, he received another hit from the girl's long dagger pommel-- this time it was on the throat. Guy stumbled further backwards choking then fell to his knees unable to breath.

Evangeline quickly shut the door and locked it with a set of keys. Sir Guy patted down his belt for his keys before looking at the thief in panic. His keys weren't there. He watched the girl watch him get his bearing straight. "Can't find yourself to kill me? Pathetic." He managed to say in between coughing fits.

"Like I said before, you are not as evil as everybody thinks you are. " Evangeline finally replied breaking her silence. The she adjusted to tighten her scarf against her face. "Besides, I happen to think that dealing with the sheriff is a fate worse than death." She then turned to face the pair of outlaws and bowed low. "An honour sharing the dungeon with you." She said tossing Will the Gisbourne's keys even if they all knew he didn't need it. Then she ran towards the stairs and disappeared.

--

Little John couldn't help but feel nervous whenever soldiers and castle guards went passed them in a hurried manner. He was, at best, uncomfortable. The uniform he had stolen is slightly too small for him. It did not help that the castle went into lock down just as they entered the gates. He thought for sure they had been discovered until a fellow soldier had ordered them inside the castle to help look for the escapee while they barricade all the gates. He followed behind Robin and Much trying to act like a castle guard and hoping that nobody would notice they were going to the dungeon. He gripped the military staff tightly as another platoon passed them standing still beside the dungeon doors.

The platoon passed and the three outlaws slipped in without notice. Little John pointed the two fallen guards that were still unconscious sprawled on the stairs. Robin nodded and unsheathed his sword; an action quickly followed by Much. The three went down the stairs cautiously as they heard the familiar voice of Gisbourne shouting. When they reached the last step, they all knew something was wrong. Much counted to three before they jumped into the main hall screaming.

They stopped screaming when they saw their two comrades drop the uniforms they were stripping off the guard and reached for whatever weapon they could find.

"Guards! What are you doing? Get them!" They heard Gisbourne yell from inside the cell. The two outlaws readied their borrowed weapons.

Robin lifted his face plate grinning. Will and Djaq dropped their weapons with a sigh of relief at the sight of the gang's leader. " Oh, this is good." Robin chuckled. "Sir Guy? Locked in a room with five men? I think I'm going to have the house scrubbed clean when Locksley is restored to me." Robin teased right outside the locked cell.

Sir Guy of Gisbourne scowled in reply. "You will not get away." He said.

Robin motioned behind him to show Gisbourne Will and Djaq dressing in their stolen uniforms. "I think we already have." He replied confidently. "But more importantly, does Marian know about this fantasy of yours?" Robin laughed as Sir Guy lunged to the bars trying to reach the outlaw.

"How did you get out?" Much asked Will and Djaq as they were adjusting their new costumes.

"A certain thief was imprisoned with us." Djaq replied..

"And Gisbourne?" Much asked pointing at the angry man.

"A certain thief was imprisoned there." Will answered while putting on his helmet.

"Good for him." Robin said. "The guards on the stairs?" Everybody faced Much with a small smile.

Much rolled his eyes. "Let me guess, they charged downhill?" There were stifled laughs amongst the other outlaws. "This is not the time for jokes. Has anybody even considered how to get out?"

"You are not going to. Nobody, not even the Sheriff, can leave the castle while it's on lock down." Gisbourne sneered from behind bars. "New rules."

"That is interesting." Robin said sarcastically. "But lucky for us, I have a plan"  
--

The Sheriff of Nottingham walked back and forth the length of the long table of the hall. All the guards were looking yet nobody has found the thief. Nobody has reported either. He yelled out in frustration and pounded on the table to help release his anxiety. To his surprise, the doors of the great hall opened revealing a stressed Allan- A- Dale.

"My Lord Sheriff..." He greeted slightly out of breath.

"Tell me you have some good news, Allan. Tell me you have that thief behind bars where he belongs. Tell me I have someone to hang." He watched the former outlaw stay uncharacteristically silent. He yelled out in frustration. "What?" He said throwing a jug at Allan. "How could he not be found yet?" He asked. "He's only one man. One man!" He shouted out holding up his index finger for emphasis. It was then that the Sheriff stopped in his rant and stared at his underling. "Where's your owner, Allan? Where's your keeper? Doesn't he have you on a short leash?"

Allan shrugged. "I thought he was with you, Sheriff. That's why I came. I can't find him anywhere." He exclaimed.

The Sheriff swept the candlesticks off the table. "Then what are you still doing here? I want that Leigh Thornton found. And Gisbourne... Gisbourne better pray you find him first." He said.

"Right." Allan said quickly turning to leave. He closed the door to hall with the Sheriff still screaming. Then, he took a quick step back as keys suddenly dangled in front of him from a black glove with white sleeves. He followed the arm to it's owner who was sitting on the window sill looking at the main courtyard below. He took one step forward before he noticed an English longbow, arrows and roped lying neatly compact covered by the sill's shadows on the floor. "What's this?" He asked grabbing the keys.

"I thought it was obvious. Keys. The jailer's set. Do not look like that. Pretend you are looking out the window with great interest." Evangeline said simply watching the view. "If it helps, they look like ants. Amazing how you can see three gates from this window." She commented. Then the thief faced him. "The jailer by the way, got a tiny cut from one of my poisoned daggers when he dislodged it from the wall. Nothing lethal just numbing. But I think you will find that he got all the way to the kitchen for lunch before he passed out. Now, listen to me because this is important. I just saw a certain Lady about to compromise herself with a mask. You should go stop her. Then, you both should go to the dungeons and use that to free this Gisbourne person." He said in a tone that suggested he was holding back laughter.

Allan looked around cautiously to see if they've been spotted but none of the guards have been alerted. "An alibi?" He said slightly confused. "Not being funny, but why are you doing this? What makes you so sure that I won't push you off the window right now to kill you?"

The thief shrugged. "Not being funny but what kind of Black Knight goes out of his way to free outlaws? Maybe I'm just sure that you're the worst Black Knight I have ever encountered." He suggested. Allan saw a playful glint on the the thief's eye and immediately knew he didn't want the conversation to move on. "I do have a question though. Do you have feelings for that Saracen?"

Allan was speechless. "I'm leaving Thornton." He said slowly. "Apparently, there's a certain lady about to compromise herself with a mask who I have to go stop." He said promptly in the thief's own words before running down the hall.

"Interesting." Evangeline smiled. She watched the random movements of the courtyard. Then she eyed a tight group of five soldiers walking hurriedly to . "Merde." She cursed silently scanning the area. She grimaced reaching for the bow, arrow and rope before running down the hall.  
--

"I don't like this." Much whispered to the group as they headed decisively for the group of guards barricading the gate. "I really don't like this." He said.

"Quiet." Little John commanded from behind.

Robin raised his hand ordering them to stop. The ten soldiers looked at them obviously confused while their sergeant took a step forward. "Sir Guy said they've caught the thief." He said confidently. "Lockdown is over. You are being ordered to secure the dungeon to make sure he doesn't escape again since the jailer proves to be incapable of his job." Robin tossed Gisbourne's dungeon key to the sergeant.

The sergeant eyed the keys then at the busy courtyard. "Are you sure lock down is over? The new rules command that only the Sheriff can announce the end of--"

"Are you daft?" Robin cut him off. "This is Sir Guy's orders. Who do you think he gets his orders from?"

"The sheriff." The sergeant answered.

Robin folded his arms and nodded his head in agreement. But stared on as the sergeant gave him an indecisive stare. "Is there anything else? You're wasting time. The sheriff will hang you if that man escapes again." He threatened.

The sergeant sighed. "The thing of it is.. well... you know..."

"What?" Robin asked.

"The Sheriff is suppose to announce the end of lock down from that Hall." He said pointing at the row of open second floor windows of the building behind them. "And he hasn't. Those were his orders." The sergeant handed back the keys to Robin. "We're staying here." He decided.

Robin sighed feigning disappointment. "It was good knowing you. I have to report this to Sir Guy." He said before turning to shrug at his men. They started to leave going back to the castle.

"Hold on there." The sergeant said suddenly.

Robin turned around to see the sergeant had caught up with them. "Did you change your mind?"

"No but your arrows. We were all given new arrows with black fletchings this morning. Why are yours still..." The sergeant's eyes widened as he realized that the soldiers in front of him were fake. "Outlaws!!" He was able to announce loudly to the all soldiers present before Little John hit him in the head with his staff.

Robin took off his helmet. "Much." He called out. Much handed Robin his Saracen bow automatically just in time for him to draw and let a few arrows loose at the charging guards.

"There's so many of them." Much said as he lifted his shield to block an on coming axe.

Robin shrugged the comment off. "John, Will the gate. We will defend you." He ordered tilting his head to the gate mechanism. He let loose another set of arrows just stopping to dodge attacks when he saw someone else could defend him. Much and Djaq did the same as they created a loose semi circle on the gate mechanism. But they were being increasingly pushed back unable to hold their position.

"Will, go help." John ordered the younger outlaw as he slowly turned the heavy wheel. Will immediately drew his sword and picked up a fallen axe before joining the rough circle trying to hold it's own. Suddenly, there was a guard that broke through their barrier in between Much and Djaq. John let go of his progress to grab his fallen staff but the soldier had already began to swing his sword.

"John!" Djaq called out in alarm glancing back for a second. Then she heard the familiar zip of a speeding arrow and felt a slight graze on her cheek. She looked back again to see where the arrow had landed just to find that the soldier had been shot down by the arrow. More arrows flew in the air at an irregular pace-- most just in time to prevent the soldiers from overrunning the outlaws.

"Black feathers." Much said. "Rogue soldier?" He guessed.

"Allan?" Djaq suggested before parrying an sword thrust.

Robin smirked as one of the arrows that were set loose by the unknown archer missed its target just for another one to meet it a second after. "Not with that aim." He took a quick look at the roof of the building across him just in time to see a black and white flash hide from sight. Then there were more arrows, some of them missing their marks again. "Rubbish with the bow like her cousin. If we all survive, remind me to give that girl an archery lesson."  
--

The Sheriff watched excitedly out the window as the outlaws continued their futile attempt to break free from the mob of guards. "Yes yes yes! That's the way to do it." He cheered on when he saw one of the outlaws take almost lose his footing while trying to lift his shield up. "Yes! Today I will have Robin Hood's head!" He grinned raising both his arms up in rejoice.

"Je ne pense pas." He heard a whisper behind him and felt something sharp poke his lower back.

The Sheriff grew still as the pressure on his back eased quickly. "Oh lah di dah di dah" He rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you think, I only care what I think. Question- You think I'll be impressed with your little French words? A clue: no." He said attempting to turn to face his opponent. A dagger grazed his cheek and embedded itself on the window sill. The Sheriff stood perfectly still.

"Do not move my Lord Sheriff. Go on, face the window." The thief said playfully partially sitting on the long table behind the sheriff. "You will find that I have barred the doors to this room while you watched the mess down there. Oh look! Apples!" Evangeline took an apple off the basket and bit into it. "So Sheriff, do as your told or I will-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" The Sheriff taunted. "Do you know what will happen if Prince John finds out that I've been murdered? This town will burn to the ground. Everybody here will die." He answered smugly.

"Do I look stupid to you? Idiot." Evangeline threw another dagger at the Sheriff grazing his other cheek. "Remember that it will take awhile for your little guards to get in here. I can torture you. You will not die if you miss a few fingers. And I heard you had people's tongues cut off. They are still alive yes? Question- Do I care if you suffer? A clue: No." She answered mimicking the Sheriff. "Therefore, I think it is in your best interest to stop that awful noise downstairs, let the outlaws go and declare the end of lock down."

"What?!" The sheriff exclaimed. "Those outlaws have nothing to do with you, Leigh Thornton. Or are you one of Robin Hood's gang? Is that how you penetrated the castle twice? Using those tricks of theirs? Hm? Can't do it on your own?"

Evangeline laughed. "Please. Hood's gang? Me? I refuse to dress as bad as they do. In fact, I refuse to smell as bad. I do have my pride." She said twirling another dagger in between her fingers. "Go on now, shout it out. Shout it proud. My fingers are starting to get itchy." She encouraged.  
--

"Cease and Desist!" Sir Guy of Gisbourne stopped in his tracks upon hearing the Sheriff's voice rising above the noise and echoing through the castle. "All of you!" The sheriff added authoritatively.

Marian and Allan stopped beside Gisbourne when they've caught up with the lieutenant. "Is that the Sheriff?" Marian asked the Black Knight. Guy of Gibourne rushed to the nearest window overlooking the quad to see that everybody had stood still to look up at the Hall they were about to reach.

"Lock down is over." The Sheriff announced.

"What?" Allan placed his hands on his hips. "They caught Leigh Thornton?"

"Open the gates." The sheriff continued to their surprise. "Now!"

"No. It's quite the opposite. Thornton has the Sheriff." He said rushing to the Hall doors. The doors wouldn't give way as he charged it. "Allan!" He ordered as he charged the door again.

Allan just stared at him for one second. "You can't be serious." He replied flatly. Gisbourne gave his right- hand man an unapologetic glare. "Right." Allan said taking a deep breath before stepping forward.  
--

"Let Hood and..." The Sheriff hesitated

Robin saw the Sheriff try to look backwards just to snap his head back to looking outside the window. Behind him, the gate was already being raised by two soldiers. A little higher and they could all go.

"Let them go." The Sheriff finished. The castle's soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

"What?" Djaq took a glance at Robin.

Robin simply gave his gang a boyish grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked. The gang slowly retreated backwards eying the confused soldiers.  
--

The Sheriff screamed in frustration as he spun around to face the thief lounging on his table. "I let Robin Hood go! I Let Robin Hood go!! Are you happy now little boy?" He asked angrily. There was a constant pounding on the door but the door did not give way.

"Actually, I'm quite pleased." Evangeline said still twirling a dagger absently as a warning to the Sheriff while she finished off the apple with her other hand.

"It doesn't make sense! You don't make sense. Hood has his little Locksley village and his little people and his little king. But you! You have stolen the plans. Those damned plans and yet you come here to steal a gem. A gem! A little shiny object that has no value compared to what you already have! Then you could have escaped by yourself. But you make sure that Hood goes free too. You don't even know Hood. You're from Winchester. Why? It doesn't make sense!" The Sheriff ranted on.

The thief shrugged. "Honour amongst thieves?" She suggested lightheartedly which annoyed the Sheriff even more.

"Hold on." The Sheriff started patting down his pants. "The gem." He remembered. "I just had it." He said rechecking his pockets.

"You are talking about this lovely jewel yes?" Evangeline held up a blue stone briefly before putting it back in her pocket. The Sheriff shouted incoherently once again in frustration. She hopped down the table and backpedalled towards a far window. "I think I have overstayed my welcome. I will be leaving now." She gave a small bow. "Thank you for being so cooperative."

All of a sudden, the doors to the hall gave way. Gisbourne threw quickly threw his small dagger at the sight of the thief climbing the window. But the thief had disappeared just as the dagger hit the wall.

"Gisbourne!! Get him! Gisbourne!" The Sheriff yelled. Gisbourne headed towards the window just in time to see the thief let go of the swinging rope that had been hung from the roof, and drop hard on the top of snow covered first floor landing. The thief rolled on the snow almost falling into the quad leaving a smear of red against white. Gisbourne let a satisfied grin creep in his face. He had hit the thief after all. He stayed motionless face down on the snow for a moment before pulling himself back up.

"Leigh Thornton! Get him!!" Gisbourne ordered. The soldiers below quickly grabbed their bows and let loose a barrage of arrows but much too late. Leigh Thornton had jumped off the landing's roof out of sight.

The Sheriff took his lieutenant by the collar. "Where were you Gisbourne? Where were you?" He hit the Black Knight's cheek with the back of his hand. "Useless imbecile!" He raged on while the bigger man took the abuse shamefully. "What are you still doing here? Get that jewel!"  
--


	7. Chapter 7

The Jewel Thief pt 7

Robin Hood BBC 2006 fic  
--

-- Outlaw's cave--

Evangeline opened her sleepy eyes to find herself staring at a cheerful fire. She was about to close her eyes to go back to sleep again when she realized this was not the place she had decided to rest in. The happy sound of coins hitting each other weren't there the night before either. She recalled sitting under a giant tree, roughly tying a bandage over the laceration in her arm and leaning her head against Chestnut, her horse. She slowly reached for the familiar feel of her dagger under her sleeve but found that it wasn't there. In fact, she realized that she wasn't even wearing the white shirt and black vest she wore as Leigh Thornton. She heard footsteps heading towards her direction and waited. When it sounded near enough, she pulled herself to stand quickly with her right hand drawn to punch whoever it was who had moved her.

"Whoah!" Much dropped the bag of coins he had been carrying and took a step back.

"Eva!" Another person took hold of her right arm at the same time. "Eva, it's okay." Robin said calmly. "It's okay." He repeated.

The girl looked at them with confused wide eyes for a second before relaxing her form. Robin released her. She ran her fingers through her hair while breathing out. She took a look at her own red shirt with a wide hood at the back. Then she rolled up her sleeve just to find that her wound had been bandaged neatly but her weapons were gone. "Where are my...my clothes?" She asked confused. "How did I get here? Who patched my arm? Where are my daggers? Where is..." Her eyes widened as she patted down her pant's pockets in search for the gem she had stolen. She breathed a sigh of relief when her hand landed upon it. She looked between Much and Robin. "What happened? Where is Chestnut?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Calm down, Eva. John found you collapsed in forest and brought you here." Robin explained slowly putting both his hands on the girl's shoulders making her stay put. "Djaq tended to your wounds and changed you into a clean shirt we found in your belongings because the other . We boys waited outside until she was done. We decided that you would probably have a better rest if you didn't have daggers strapped to you. Your horse, Chestnut, is outside."

Evangeline took another deep breath and shrugged. She finally looked at the outlaws with an easy smile. "Hello." She greeted sheepishly.

"Good morning Eva." Robin replied. "You slept through dinner, breakfast, and stealing silver. In fact, it's almost lunch." He said letting her go.

The thief shrugged. "I had a busy day yesterday?" She offered an explanation.

"Just yesterday?" Much asked picking up the bag he had dropped. "Djaq reckons you haven't slept in days to be in that deep a slumber. We couldn't wake you at all yesterday."

Eva spotted her daggers arranged neatly beside her bag. She immediately went to them and rolled up her sleeves. "Okay. Maybe I have forgotten that I have been riding for a few days without much sleep." She admitted as she strapped on her daggers.

"You really should not put yourself in that position." Djaq cut in the conversation when she entered the cave. "What if it were the Sheriff's men who found you yesterday?"

"Then we play again." Eva answered swiftly while fastening her cape. She opened her bag to slip the jewel inside the black pouch. She took out a few pieces of rolled parchment and handed it to Robin. "I wrote this the other night after I left the forest. Those are the places in the map that were marked by the Knights." She gave Robin a sly grin. "You were the head of the King's private guard yes? Do your job. Go protect the king." She then slipped the bag on her good shoulder. "Thank you. For fixing my arm and body binds." She nodded to Djaq. "Please give John my gratitude for guarding my bag as well."

Will walked towards the group with a confused look on his face. "You make it sound like you're leaving." He said.

"Eva, you can't leave." Much said taking the bag off her arm and quickly laying it down on the floor again. Then he slid in between the bag and the girl making sure that she can't take it. "I made kebabs. Have you tried kebabs? You should try my kebabs. I need your... your--"

"Half French opinion." Robin finished for his tongue tied friend.

"And your would might reopen. It was quite deep." Djaq added quickly much to everyone's surprise.

Eva eyed the gang suspiciously. "Right." She said unconvinced by their reasonings. "Since we are stating the obvious, Djaq, i think one day, you will have to decide between cats and dogs." She grinned slyly watching the Saracen try to stifle her shock.

"Was that a euphemism?" Much asked the girl to her amusement.

She moved to get her bag once more. "I just remembered this man in Lancaster who is quite good with wood. I still need a--" .

"Hold on." Will cut her off folding his arms slightly confused. "I never said I wouldn't make this box for you, Eva."

"See?" Robin said giving the girl a smug grin. "Now, give Will the plans to this box and stay for awhile. Have some of Much's kebabs. Enjoy Sherwood now that the snow has melted and autumn is autumn again." Robin placed an arm around his friend to lead her out of the cave. "In fact, while you wait for that box to be finished and be on your way, why don't we take this opportunity to teach you proper archery."

The girl paled visibly. "What?" She exclaimed. "But I hate archery."

"Yes. I thought as much." Robin answered.  
--  
-- The end--

Note-- Am I the only one who does not like the Will/ Djaq pairing and rather Djaq end up with Allan? shakes head I am still pretending that the last 10 minutes of the season 2 finale did not happen.


End file.
